1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a chip-on-film package and a display device having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a chip-on-film package having an improved grounding function and a display device having the chip-on-film package.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device includes a display panel, a printed circuit board that drives the display panel, and a tape carrier package or a chip-on-film package that electrically connects the printed circuit board to the display panel.
The chip-on-film package, in which a semiconductor chip is packaged on a base film, is gradually widely used in various fields since it has advantages, such as small heat expansion coefficient, superior flexibility, thin thickness, ultra fine pitch, etc., when compared to the tape carrier package.
One end of the chip-on-film package is connected to an upper portion of the display panel and disposed at a lower portion of the display panel after being bent. When the radius of curvature of the bent area of the chip-on film package exceeds an allowable curvature radius or a bending stress is produced at the bent area, a crack occurs in the bent area or an area adjacent to the bent area. When the crack occurs in the chip-on-film package, defects occur in signal lines disposed on the chip-on-film package or in a driving condition of the chip-on-film package, thereby causing deterioration in a display quality of the display device.